


Stocking Surprise

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Healing, Multi, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione has something to reveal to her husbands, and with the help of a rather observant spy, it might just work.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	Stocking Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders 2019.
> 
> My prompt consisted of:  
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Hermione Granger  
> Enchanted Item/Spell: Episkey  
> Word Prompt: Stockings
> 
> Many thanks to xxDustNight88 for reading this over. Any errors after she read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from either the HP world or any part of the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

Hermione sighed as she took in the sight of multiple Avengers lying on her beds.

"I know you all think you're invincible, but you're not," she turned to face Bruce, "even you have your limits, Dr Banner. We might not know what they are yet, but one day they will be found."

"It's part of the job, doll," Bucky said. The corner of his mouth tugging upwards. "Plus, you're here to patch us up."

She levelled him with a dark look. "You can't always rely on me and my magic, James Buchanan Barnes."

Tony smiled in childlike glee, although the effect was ruined by the blood staining his face.

"Don't even, Tony," Hermione snapped, pointing in the billionaire's direction. "Unless you want me to use your full name too?"

His grin didn't dissipate, but he remained silent.

 _That's a first,_ Hermione mused with a grin. She moved over to her desk, where she picked up a mask for herself.

"Think someone is contagious, Glenda?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. "No, Tony. I have my reasons. Anything that will need treating by a potion or a salve or a paste I will have to have one of you all dispense per my instructions as I cannot do so myself, for the time being," Hermione explained as she made her way over to her first patient.

She ignored the curious looks from those around her.

"I can help you, Hermione," Nat said as the brunette which stopped next to her bed. "I just have a couple of lacerations."

"Nothing a good _Episkey_ won't fix?" Hermione joked as she pulled out a mask and slipped it on.

Nat winked. "Exactly."

"Thank you for your help." Hermione tended to her friend before she moved on to the others.

It wasn't long before the only people in Hermione's beds were her husbands as she sent the others on to their rooms to rest and finish recovering. With strict instructions to let her know right away if they needed her for anything else.

Hermione glanced over at her friend and Bucky as Nat applied burn paste to his right shoulder blade.

"Is everything okay, love?"

Steve's voice reminded her that she had one last patient to attend to. She smiled at him even if he could only see the rise of her cheeks just over the top of the mask.

"Yes, everything is fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? You've never worn a mask before as you were healing us."

Hermione bit her lip, thankful that he couldn't see it as he knew exactly what it meant. She had something she wanted to tell them, but she had everything already planned out and didn't want to ruin the surprise. "I promise."

"If you're sure," Steve muttered as Hermione waved her wand over him to determine what was wrong.

A couple of more _Episkey_ spells later, and she sent the last of her patients back to their rooms.

"I have paperwork to fill out, which will take me a while, so I probably won't see you until just before the party," Hermione explained to Bucky and Steve.

They nodded and kissed her cheeks before leaving.

Hermione closed her door behind her and turned back to her desk to find Nat sitting behind it. She raised her hand to her chest. "Merlin, Nat! You scared me. I thought you'd already left."

"Not quite," the redhead replied as she stood up to allow Hermione her desk back. "I have something I want to ask you."

Sitting down, Hermione pulled up the woman in question's file. "What is it?"

Nat leaned against the side of the desk. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "How long?"

Hermione knew exactly what she was asking, but she wasn't about to make it easy on the spy. "How long what?"

Snorting, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't think me so easy to please, unlike your husbands. How far along are you?"

"Long enough to know that I'm not likely to lose the baby, but please don't say anything. I plan to tell Bucky and Steve tonight," Hermione explained.

Nat smiled at her friend. "I won't. I'm happy for you, though. How much you want to bet that Bucky faints when he finds out?"

"Why bet on a sure thing?" Hermione snickered.

* * *

Hermione was putting on the final touches for the party that night when Nat appeared.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, just keep this hidden while I go change," Hermione replied as she handed over a small bundle of fabric. "I don't trust Tony not to find it and ruin my surprise before I'm ready."

Nat looked at the colourful cloth. "What is it?"

Hermione grinned. "You'll see. I'll be right back."

She darted out of the room. When she returned fifteen minutes later, nearly everyone else had arrived.

"Looks like I didn't have to worry about Tony while I was gone," Hermione whispered as Nat handed her the small object back.

"Fashionably late that one," Nat replied. "And that?" She gestured to Hermione's closed hand. "Is adorable."

"Thank you. I can't wait to see their reactions."

The two women parted to mingle with the other partygoers. Once everyone was distracted by the arrival of one Tony Stark, Hermione discretely sent the small object to hang on the mantle with the other stockings. She disillusioned it until the right time.

Years ago, some of the original members decided to have a party a few days before Christmas, including stockings, so whoever wished to celebrate the day with family could.

Hermione had known for a while, but she didn't want to say anything until she knew for sure that she wouldn't lose their child. Plus she wanted the announcement to be special. When she remembered the annual party, she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"What first? Presents or stockings?" Tony asked over the din of the others.

Before anyone else could respond, Nat called out, "Stockings!"

"Looks like that's us," Bucky voiced, slapping Steve on the shoulder.

Everyone else took their seats as Bucky and Steve passed out their stockings.

"That looks like everyone," Steve said as he picked his up from its hook.

"No, there's one more," Tony said as he pointed to the far side.

"That's odd," Steve muttered as he took the two steps needed. "Everyone has one."

He picked up the stocking and looked at the name etched on it.

"Whose is it?" Bucky asked when he realised Steve was frozen in place.

Steve offered no response.

Bucky walked over to his best friend. "Steve? What's wrong?"

The blond man finally moved. He turned to hand Bucky the stocking, and that's when he saw tears in Steve's eyes. Bucky took the stocking from him and watched Steve walk away.

"What's going on, Bucky?" Bruce asked.

Seeing that Steve was walking over to their wife, who he could see had tears in her eyes too, Bucky glanced down at the stocking.

Baby Barnes-Rogers it read in Hermione's beautiful cursive.

Bucky nearly dropped the stocking as he hurried over and gathered Hermione into his arms. Steve couldn't fault him for taking her out of his own arms as he was just as happy as Bucky.

Tony looked around. "Will someone please let the rest of us in on what's going on with these three?"

"She's pregnant. It's why she wore the mask earlier," Nat said, barely refraining from rolling her eyes. She was in amusement as everyone else descended upon the happy trio. "I wonder how long it will take us to get back on track," she mused, knowing that it very likely could be a while.

And it was.


End file.
